Meeting the parents
by fictionlover94
Summary: 86 and 60 story both are meeting each others parents. How will they cope with baby picture and potty training videos? Set shortly after decommissioning.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a 14 year old boy it had to happen sooner or later mom,"Patton said to his mom and cousin in defense. His mom was still treating the red mark on his cheek. His cousin Julia age 11 was listening intently waiting for the story. His father wasn't there since he died when patton was 6. He now lived with his cousin and mom.

"Well what happened," persisted Julia.

"Obviously she smacked me across the face very hard and it stung. She caught me staring at her, more at her chest area." She called me a Pervert and she hit me again. I looked down at her but didn't back down.

"I went out with out thinking about what was going on. "Fanny I can't help but stare at you, your pretty. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet." Fanny's eye was twitching and a forced smile on her face. I was going to go head first in the trash can. The next thing however was unexpected. My hand went to her waist and he pulled her close. Dipped her back and kissed her full on the lips. My other hand went to her head and pretty much forced her to kiss me. She tried to pull away but I had a firm grip on her head. Finally she stopped waving around her arms and let herself become faint and kissed back. I stopped and walked back to the school, and blew her one more kiss."

"Wow you are an idiot. Did she get revenge,"edged on Julia her black curls falling in his drink.

"I dunno about revenge, she can give it to me though."

"Now why is that?" asked his mother her strawberry blond hair falling in her face.

"The teacher assisgned me to work with her on our biography assignment." Julia bursts into a fit of laughter. Patton stuck out his tongue at her and his mother gave him a wan smile.

"She's coming over okay!" Then I'm going to her place tomorrow."

"Well hopefully you learn to get along. Your grade depends on this girl. Now shower up dinner is almost done."

"Your girlfriend is coming over afterward, so I suggest cologne," teased Julia and he bopped her on the head as he walked upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid boy," muttered Fanny as she walked up to Patton's house. He went and kissed her, he kissed her. She had to admit that she liked the kiss. Her subcousious mind was thinking that he would do it again. She looked over the address then at the house, unimpressed. She liked the flowers though, she loved sunflowers in the summer. She pressed the doorbell in and waited for some one to answer.

"Hi," said a girl with curly black hair. "Your Fanny right?" She nodded and she pointed her way to the back door. "He's in his room good luck," she said in a sing song voice. She then made her way to his bedroom and knocked on the closed door. Then around the corner came Patton with a towel around his waist.

"0h my..." she shuddered and covered her eyes. She wasn't ready to see a boy naked until she lost her virginity.

"Whoa what are you doing here."

"Your sister told me where-"

"I don't have a sister. That's my cousin Julia I live with her and my mom. Now uh.. uh.."

"I'll go down stairs. I'll try to erase it from my mind forever and always." She then uncovered her eyes and raced to the stairs leaving him staring at her as she went.

Patton stands up to her to prove himself that he's not scared out of his witts like the other boys do. That was the reason she liked him she reasoned in her mind. It had to make sense. Mrs. Drilovsky looked over at her as she sat down on the couch.

"So you have to write a biography on my patdadi?" Fanny barely contained a giggle. His mom called him the patdadi?

"Yes, and while I'm at it do you care that I interview you," she asked kissing up a bit.

"Sure sweetie what do you need to know?"

"Well where was he born?" she asked her tape recorder rolling.

"Torun Poland January 13, 1997. It was a Sunday I believe he was blessed to be born on that day," she said and Fanny had to nod in agreement. She was catholic a majority of Ireland was.

"We're catholic so we was baptised on February 16, 1997." Fanny raised her eye brows he was catholic too? That was a strange coincidence.

"So did the teacher assign this or did you pick him?" she questioned knowing the real reason why. She shrugged and looked at the TV.

"Oh I can show you the films," said his mom and played the day he began to walk. Fanny can hardly contain her laughter as he fell in a mud puddle. Then of Patton holding his hand up saying, "I can count! One, tu, free, foe, fike!" he misprounced each of the numbers 1-5.

"Mom!'' Patton gasped and led Fanny to another room to get the real interview.

"You feel in mud, now that was funny!" delcared Fanny and continued watching the video through the door.

"Come on just interview me." he demanded not seeing what was funny. Fanny looked at him then around the kitchen. He had a pretty nice place. His cousin was cute too.

"Okay I have your birthday, so whats your full name?"

"Patton Michael Drilovsky. Did my mother tell you when my birthday was?" he asked alarmed. He really hoped that she hadn't told her about him coming into the world kicking and screaming.

"Yes," and the rest of the interview happened with no interuptions.


	3. Fanny's prediciment

"You're interviewing my sister?" questioned Shaunie. You know Patton acutally trained Shaunie before he got decommissioned. Patton liked him better then he liked Paddy.

"Uh yes, would that be a problem?" he enquired to her brother. He was not a least bit intimmiated by him even though the boy was smaller. Then Patton raised his eyes at the boy. He never noticed it till now that Shaunie was in his yipper pajamas.

"She's really nice to me from some reason. She went from hating my guts to giving me a hug in the morning. She didn't even get mad when I finished the rainbow monkey cereal. But she did steal my brothers yipper cards and dislikes him for a reason." Shaunie looked a Patton looking at him hoping he was writing it down.

"I taped recorded that," said Patton and showed Shaunie the tape.

"Awesome I like you already since- never mind," he then showed Patton to the living rooom. There he sat and waited for Fanny to come downstairs. When she did she was in her own pajamas a black tank top and plaid green pants. She looked at him and in her hand a tooth brush.

"What are you doing here? Its like 9:00," she said a bit stunned, she wasn't even dressed. Wait was this revenge?

"Yea its 9:00 I usually get up at 5, so I'm about 4 hours up already." She raised her eye brows up at him. 5? Every morning? She could never handle that. He glared at Numbuh 86 and she blushed, how could she once act like she hated her brothers?

"Okay then, should we get started..." he looked at her straight in her blue eyes. Wow he didn't realize that they were even blue, everybody and him guessed green.

"Fine, my full name is Francine Diana Fulbright. Parents occupation: my dad works at an insurance company and my mom usually stays at home. What I want to be when I get older is a kids doctor I don't really have a reason why." She then raised her brows at this.

"Tape recording," he said plainly.

"Well I like rainbow munchies. Family: my dads name is Jeff, my moms name is Lauren, 2 younger brothers; Paddy and Shaunie. Experiances: I twisted my ankle when I was 6. I really don't remember anything of my life between the ages of 7 to 13. My mom told me I had a head concussion back when I turned 13." Patton raised his eye brows. Head concussion? He had an incident similar to that back when he was 13 too.

She continued talking and his eyes wandered to a cabnit filled with albums.

"What are those?" he asked gesturing toward the albums. She looked at him and saw that her face was slowly turning red. He could barely make out the freckles on her cheeks.

"Why do you want to know?" THen a boy with a haircut growing out yelled into the room.

"There photo albums. You know her baby pictures are in there,"

"You wouldn't!" Fanny shouted to her brother. Then paddy had this glint in his eyes. He was going to give this box of old toys away to the neighbor and he had an old jump rope in it. He grabbed the rope and waited for there conversation to continue.

"Hey Fanny!" he shouted and he quickly tied her hands behind her back.

"Paddy untie my hands," she demanded angerily. The young boy turned to Patton.

"You know with her hands tied behind her back you can easily look at those baby pictures," he said smiling. Fanny's jaw dropped, he really wasn't going to do that. Was he? He walked over and pulled out a fraying forest green baby album.

"Paddy put that back and untie my hands write now!" she demanded. Patton couldn't help but think she was cute when she was angry. She looked at him.

"Well you can untie me right Patton?" Paddy nodded his head no to him. Then he pointed to a picture of Fanny about 3 rubbing her youngest brothers stomach.

"Thats her with my brother Shaunie about 5 months after he was born," he said shortly after flipping over some pictures of sonograms. He pointed to another picture of Fanny dresses as Mulan from the disney movie.

"Thats her favorite disney film. The girl has guts to fight in the army," said Paddy very happy that he was getting his revenge.

"Patton untie my hands please. I swear I won't take the pictures away," she said to him. He thought about it for a moment. He really should, the pictures weren't too embarressing.

"Oh here is a picture of her in the pool with an underwater camera. She was sitting in a kiddie pool in her biniki she had to be about 4 years old. She looked really cute in that.

"Fanny you looked pretty cute in that," said Patton and punching her lightly on her shoulder.


	4. The next assignment

"And so learning about each other for this beginning of the year project was to write a one page paper on your partner," droned on Mr. Pike. He was honestly a good teacher. But his idea of pairing Fanny and Patton up wasn't such a good idea.

"Miss Fulbright come read your paper on Mr. Drilovsky." She rolled her eyes she had go first?" Slowly she got up her chest heaving. She hated this and she didn't really like writing the paper.

"Patton Michael Drilvosky was born..." Her paper went on from there. This project couldn't have been more boring. It had been about 2 days before Patton gave his paper to Mr. Pike.

"Know the next project is in modern living. The best way to experiance life is to live it. I expect that some of you want to have kids and live on your own. So the next project is going to be pretty simple. You are going to pair off, get married, and saty married until this project is over. And since this class lasts until the end of the year, the end of the year. Partners are as followed.

Wally Beatles***********Kuki Sanban  
Patton Drilovsky*********Fanny Fulbright  
Hoagie Gilligan**********Abby Lincoln  
Bartie Stork************Virginia Sims  
Nigel Uno**************Rachel McKenzie  
Gabe Rodowsky*********Kimberly Aiden  
Logan Vega************Henrietta Van Marizpen  
Jimmy McGarfeild********Anna Worthington  
Rick Stowrd************Muffy Jenkins  
Kenny Taylor***********Ava Roberts  
Billy McConnell**********Laura Limpin  
Herbie Wells***********Lizzie Devine.

Everybody in the room was shocked to see that they were paired with who they liked. But Rick was mad, he wanted Fanny for a partner not Muffy. She wasn't that pretty. He looked over at the pair and Patton was playing with her hair. Fanny was looking anywhere but at him.

"Now will all fo you get with you partners and then send the boys up for the children and sex." Patton, and all the guys walked up. Rick watched as Patton's eyes started to twitch and go wide.

"Um Mr. Pike this has to be a mistake," he said slowly. This had to be a mistake him and Fanny can't have that many kids.

"Mr. Drilovsky how many kids are you to have?" inquired Mr. Pike. Again this had to be a cruel sick joke. Nobody has that many kids any more. Really no body does.

"7 kids, 4 girls and 3 boys." Rick began to feel jealous and everybody else began to snicker.

"Well 7 is okay Mr. Drilovsky the highest you can go it 9 in this class." Everybody stopped and held there breath. Some one had a good chance of having 12 kids? After that Nigel picked 4, Bartie picked 1, Herbie picked 2, Billy picked 3, Kenny picked none, Jimmy picked twin boys.

"Mr. Beatles how many," asked Mr. Pike. Wally squeaked out 9. Everybody gasped and laughed there was a good chance of Wally and Kuki really getting married and having 9 kids.

"Mr. Stowrd how many, and he picked up twin girls, and a boy." Then the girls came up and picked out a job for the both of them.

"Miss Fulbright?"

"Stay at home mom and a doctor?" Her eye began to twitch. Stay at home mother? She was ready to punch the lights out of this teacher. First she was married to Patton, had 7 kids, and now she was a stay at home mother? She was going to get him.


End file.
